


You look like an angry puppy (and it's cute)

by epels



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Wooseok need a help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epels/pseuds/epels
Summary: Wooseok is on his mission to clear his mind out, so to the club he goes. Until things happened and he met none other than Seungwoo, his savior of the night.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	You look like an angry puppy (and it's cute)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so.. this is my attempt to write after two years huh. i've fallen deep with seuncat so i write this. i was so stressed out and giving birth to this... mess. xD hope you enjoy though!

Actually, Wooseok wasn’t a club kind of people. He don’t drink in order to soft fix things. It just that, this week has been pretty hectic and awful to the point he thought maybe he need to relieve his stress or—be free, you know?

So, before he actually realize, he is already in the front door of one of the club most of people in his town goes to. He didn’t tell or invited his friends because 1) he’s here to relieve his stress and 2) he just wish to do it on his own. Meeting faces you’ve familiar with could be very stressful sometimes, right? Or is it just him?

Wooseok is a simple man, and he is sure one of those people who knows and understand what he really need at the time. So after finally stepping in the club, he goes directly to the bar. “Can I get a glass of Martini, please?” he asked and placed his nice ass on the chair.

His eyes scanning the crowded dance floor for a split second until he hear a sound of glass being placed on the table. He shifted his gaze from the dance floor and back to the bar table, smiling on it’s way to someone beside him who holding his glass in the air, cheers on him, and giving him a side smile.

One sips, two sips. And the combination of bitter and less-sugary of Martini hits his throat. Wooseok make a face, totally not used to drink something like this. See, maybe this is why he doesn’t go to the club that often.

Wooseok placed his glass back to the bar table and shift his chair back to face the dance floor. The sight is a bit overwhelming for him who tends to spend the day in quiet working place like a cafe with iced latte and chocolate muffin, but here he is, in a club drinking Martini, trying to free whatever bugging his mind.

He left a few hard sighs and his mind went somewhere else. Working as a property designer is not an easy job because you have to help ‘making true’ the dreams of the director. Wooseok love his job, he does. But sometimes he’s stuck and it feels like his head is going to explode in unpredictable time. Wooseok get back to reality after realizing that he’s been thinking way too deep into the matter that he actually need to get his mind off.

He shooks his head lightly and his eyes back to the dance floor. Only to his surprise, he saw a sight of his ex making his way to him.

“What the fuck?”

yeah, what the fuck. What a way to make his night more worse, right?

Wooseok shift his chair back to the direction of the bar and his mind is making a few scenarios that possible to help him run away from this unwanted situation. His mind goes to the man beside him, whose side-smiled him moments later.

Without thinking much, Wooseok goes to him.

“I know we don’t know each other and the fact that the only interaction we had is sharing the same air and little smiles but I really need your help-“

“Wooseok!” _There he is_. Wooseok look upon the voice that calls him, hand attached to the stranger beside him. Wooseok give him a not so heartful smile.

“Hi, Jinhyuk! Long time no see?” _God. I want to perish_.

“Yeah! I was kind of surprised to see you here since.. you know.. you don’t really go to this kind of place.” Jinhyuk, his ex, said and smile.

_The fuck you’re smiling for?!_

“Yeah.. I guess people changed, huh?” Wooseok answered and lets out a few forced laughs. His hand graping to the stranger beside him tighter.

Jinhyuk nods. “I see you’re not alone now?”

_Fuck fuck fuck_

“Yeah. I’m with-“

“I’m Seungwoo, his boyfriend.” Wooseok eyes wided in seconds, totally surprised upon hearing the stranger finally speak and butting in. He smiles second after, thankful that this Seungwoo man catch his signal for help.

“Oh..” Jinhyuk looks pretty surprised, but he lets out a laugh after that. “I didn’t expect you to have a boyfriend this fast, you know.”

“He’s pretty cute, you know? I guess I just need to shoot my shot before I’m late?” That was Seungwoo, and Wooseok is once again, surprised.

Wooseok coughs. “So.. I guess you’re alone?”

“No no! I’m with my bunch. Right, maybe I should go back to them?”

“Okay”

“See you, Wooseok! Seungwoo!” Jinhyuk gave them a small wave before going to the other direction of the dance floor.

“See you never, _motherfucker_” Wooseok lets out a whisper after faking a smile and wave to Jinhyuk. After realizing the stage was done, he goes back to the reality and face Seungwoo.

“God.. Thank you so much for that. What do you want to drink? It’s on me” asked Wooseok.

Seungwoo gives him a little small and a head shook. “I’m fine.”

For seconds Wooseok realized that Seungwoo is very attractive, especially in the dim light of this club. He glups. “A-are you sure? Please just order anything! That’d make me feel at ease!”

Seungwoo looks at him, “Why?”

“Why.. what?” Wooseok asked, totally confused.

“Why do you insist to buy me drink to make you feel at ease when I was just want to help you out?” he asked, not breaking the eye contact.

Wooseok looks away, cheek blushes. _Damn this man_. “U-uh, I don’t know. I guess I just want to appreciate your help? And not wanting to drown in the feeling of regret?” he finished the sentences while looking to Seungwoo’s eyes.

Seungwoo smiles. Then laughs. “God, you have to see your face right now.” His take his glass to his mouth.

“What’s with my face?!” Wooseok’s tone was a pitch higher and he sounded dumbfounded.

“It’s cute”

“It’s- what?!”

“Cute.”

“I’m not cute!” “

You looks like an angry puppy trying to impress something.”

“I- what?!”

“An angry puppy.” Seungwoo shift his gaze to Wooseok, smiling. Wooseok try to look away, embarrassed. “I don’t know if I should be offended or..?”

“Happy.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a compliment.” Seungwoo move his body so now he’s completely facing Wooseok.

“I said you’re cute and you look like an angry puppy. It’s cute cute.” He continued.

Wooseok tried his best to hid his smile, but fail miserably. Both of them shared a little moment of laughter.

Wooseok initiated the moves, giving his hand to Seungwoo’s direction, “I’m Wooseok. I don’t really go to the club so if you’re a regular here, maybe that could explains why.”

“I’m Seungwoo,” he takes Wooseok hands, shook it lightly. “I also don’t come here often but I’m glad that I did, tonight” Wooseok lets out a heartful laugh.

“That was so cheesy!”

“I know. I know”

**Author's Note:**

> you can contact me through twitter! its @minheeiogy


End file.
